The accessories of the present invention can be adapted for a variety of hand and power tools, including cutting tools such as motorized chainsaws. Generally, chain saws include a motor for powering the chain saw, a guide bar and a saw chain circulating about the guide bar. Chain saws are exemplary of many power tools for which the present invention is well-suited in that it is assembled using bolts/nuts made of metal that occasionally need to be tightened/loosed and/or include a housing or other components made of metal.